User blog:TheIkranRider/My Pokemon Retrospective
This is a very complicated topic. In the past, it has been plain and simple to reminisce and describe each entry per upload. But for this one, it goes everywhere, just like My Fantastical Memoir. Heck, I'm not sure where this all began. Yes it was back in 1999, when it was televised on Kids WB and their first motion picture was about to be released. But I can't recall what the first episode I saw was. It was just bits and pieces from the Kanto saga, whether it'd be Ash's stupidity, Brock's infatuation with women, Team Rocket's repetitive assaults/mottos, and if I was lucky, catch and see a new Pokémon or an evolution. There was the usual, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Brock, and sometimes it'll change when it takes place earlier in the story. But the one thing that really got on my nerves were those filler episodes, even that Christmas one with the Lapras; I could never see what was the point of them, they should've been eliminated to make matters go smoother, and only include the significant ones. There were also the Pokémon Trading Cards, yet I was never into the game. I only collected them cause of how cool they looked; I found the competitions to be boring, even that one old computer CD... And later on, when I was in the middle of middle school, I came across a lot of memorabilia, including a Meowth plushie with a small zipper in the back of its head like a purse of sorts, one of those pointy figurines I saw in a commercial about a Pokémon invasion (even Pikachu in a pizza box), and most of all, the Official Pokémon Handbook; I was addicted to the first and last thing. Heck, I even came across a tiny plushie of Meowth, which I ended up keeping, same with the other plushie. I believe it was in homeroom when I got to these. I was still into other series back then, such as DBZ and The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, and ReBoot was starting to become a thing. But Pokémon was quickly becoming another one of my obsessions. I wanted to know more of those fascinating creatures, and I never, ever cared of its competitors, Digimon and Yugioh; I can admit, even I thought that the former was a Pokémon clone, until Treesicle set the record straight. By the time I became a teenager during the new millennium, it was official that I became a Pokémon fan, and I received more memorabilia, including a little plushie of Marill that can be unzipped and wrapped into a Poké Ball and back, plus my own updated version of the Handbook feat. Mew and Togepi straight off the anime, and even a sticker book. Since I was into ReBoot still, I kinda rearranged them in groups as reference on how the teams in each episode were represented; well, most of them, excepting Drowzee, Hypno, Exeggcute and Exeggcutor, Porygon, Snorlax, Jynx, Dragonite, etc. I soon came up with an OC, with a lousy name; see my ReBoot Retrospective for more details. I can also remember the first time when I saw Mewtwo Strikes Back, on Dec. 23, 1999 at a small theater within a mall; there weren't a lot of spectators there. With those things such as the various collectibles small novellas, the 3D games of Pokémon Snap, Stadium 1 and 2, and Smash Bros, my fascination grew stronger; heck, Pikachu was my main in the original Smash hands down, along with Fox, Yoshi, and Kirby! Till I discovered Link, that is. I really wanted to have Ocarina of Time and try it out once I saw it in his profile, and it took several months for that! I did want to use the pocket monsters for my ideas with DBZ, including Ayame making her own spirit bomb from them, but it never worked well. But ReBoot and Zelda were the top triggers here. On Christmas of 1999, I received several plushies, including the Pikachu that talks, Smash Bros, Pokémon Snap, and then I was into Zelda around mid 2000. I was going to include Majora's Mask, but I quickly nipped it in the bud; see my Zelda retrospective for more details. Even using the unevolved forms throughout the adventure like those for Stadium's Petit Cup, ergh..! But with Ocarina of Time, I had a blast! And in case you hadn't noticed, I never owned any of the Gameboy games, since I've been playing the N64 ones, including Hey You, Pikachu; which got old pretty fast. I was also into the second movie, plus the novellas that were part of the canon as well. I even remembered going camping with several of the plushies near a bon fire and listening to a distant radio, then getting cold from all the dew gathering throughout the night. However...all that changed very drastically by March 2001. I was suffering from growing pains and I had to give it all up. I was so damned reluctant it wasn't even funny, and I was devastated to have them taken away. I never even finished watching the Johto saga yet, but then again the anime's so formulaic. Nevertheless, I was forbidden to get involved with anything Pokémon-related, even the anime, on account of one of my major Showitious triggers. I eventually was forced to give up other things, as well. 2001 was one of the most excruciating years I ever had to live through... It wasn't until around May 2002 when I finally got Super Smash Bros. Melee. And I just played the crap out of it, even when I had to leave the GameCube on for 24 hrs. during a match in the Pokémon Stadium in order to unlock Mewtwo; bad part on the developers. But like so many other factors, I eventually had to give that up, too, since high school was coming around. Luckily I got the PS2 to keep me occupied and to have Melee moderated, as was the case with Zelda. Although we all know Pichu and Jigglypuff SUCK!! By the end of 2002, there was the long-anticipated Daemon saga on ReBoot, and the triggers came back to me when I came up with scenarios for Daemon Rising with a SMASH! Hell, the growing pains alone made me think of my OC to give up on Pokémon Training and leave her comrades with the care of her mentor, Mewtwo. Then leave Mainframe after all her betrayals and never look back. That was how I felt during the fallout of both series, even after ReBoot's cliffhanger and cancellation. For a long time, I stopped following the series, even though I had the urge to do so. Then I noticed the anime wasn't the same since 4Kids was no longer in charge and lost the license to a bidding war. I never followed the games, anime, or anything for many years. Until I noticed the anime during the middle of the Unova saga on Cartoon Network, and then the Kalos saga; much like Cowboy Bebop, I had to keep it all discreet for obvious reasons as I watched them. Unfortunately...things went awry again when the show never met my expectations; it was more dull than how I remembered it, and Olympia on being able to tell the future *sarcasm*, was just the nail in the coffin. It was decided I never wanted to watch the show anymore, especially since it's as complicated and everlasting as damned One Piece!! It was also hard to back into the games too, even when I had to watch them on YouTube. I could never be sure what was wrong, but things got so overwhelming and hard to follow, even when Alola rolled around. I was on the brink of giving up on the entire series, even in terms with Gen 8. The only thing I can rely on is nostalgia, like some fans did with the anime itself. I can never forget all the good times I had with the juggernaut; hell, I hope my good friend, Cerberus, , can get to work on her crossover with Pokémon/FFIV. Recently, my ambition and memories have been on and off, even with my fics involving ReBoot and Zelda, sometimes they even became neutral. Which I guess brings us to the end of my personal journey. But in case you're wondering, or if you've missed it by any chance, here's a massive list of all my favorites from every generation. Favorite Pokémon (in order!): Kanto: Bulbasaur line, Charmander line, Squirtle, Blastoise, Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot, Raticate, Fearow, Pikachu and Raichu, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidorino, Vulpix and Ninetales, Wigglytuff, Golbat, Venomoth, Dugtrio, Meowth and Persian, Psyduck and Golduck, Mankey, Growlithe and Arcanine, Poliwhirl, Alakazam, Machop, Geodud and Golem, Ponyta and Rapidash, Slowbro, Magenmite and Magneton, Farfetchd, Doduo and Dodrio, Dewgong, Cloyster, the Gastly line, Onix, Kingler, Electrode, Cubone and Marowak, all Hitmon fighters, Rhyhorn line, Chansey line, Seadra, Seaking, Staryu and Starmie, Mr. Mime, Scyther, Magmar, Pinsir, Gyarados, Lapras, Eevee and all Eevee-loutions, Porygon line, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Dratini and Dragonair Johto: Chikorita line, Cyndaquil line, Totodile line, Furret, Hoothoot and Noctowl, Spinirak and Ariados, Crobat, Togetic, Xatu, Ampharos, Bellossom, Marill, Politoed, Sunflora, Yamna, Murkrow, Slowking, Misdreavous, Girafarig, Gligar, Steelix, Snubull and Granbull, Scizor, Suckle, Heracross, Sneasel, Slugma and Magcargo, Octillery, Mantine, Skarmory, Houndour and Houndoom, Kingdra, Phanpy and Donphan, Smeargel, Elekid, Magby, Blissey, Larvitar Hoehn: Treeko line, Poochyena and Mightyena, Zigzagoon and Linnone, Tailow, Gardevoir, Breloom, Electrike and Manectric, Sharpedo, the Camerupt line, Torkoal, Flygon, Swabloo and Altaria, Zangoose, Cracily, Milotic, Castform, Kecleon, Banette, Absol, Metagross Sinnoh: Torterra, the Chimchar line, Luxio and Luxray, Roserade, Buizel and Floatzel, Mismagius, Bronzore and Bronzong, Riolu, Hippopotas and Hippowdon, Weavile, Magnezone, Rhyperior, Togekiss, Yanmega, Gliscore, Gallade, Dusknoir, Froslass, Rotom (all forms) Unova: Victini, Serperior, Oshawott line, Watchog, All Elemental Monkeys, Blitzel and Zebstrika, Boulder and Gigalith, Drillbur and Excadrill, Sawk, Leafanny, Scolipede, the Krookodile line, Crustle, Scraggy and Scrafty, Tirtouga and Carracosta (reminds me of Cagnazzo!), Archaeops, Zorua and Zoroark, Reuniclus, Sawsbuck, Emolga, Excavalier, Galvantula, Chandelure line, Axew, Accelgor, Mienshao, Bisharp, Rufflet and Braviary, Durant, Volcarona Kalos: Chespin, Fennekin line, Froakie line, Bunnelby, Fledginder and Talonflame, Pyroar (female), Flabebe line, Aegislash (both forms), Clauncher and Clawitzer, Helioptyle and Heliolisk, Amaura and Aurorus, Hawlucha, Dedenne, Treverant, Noivern, Klefki Alola: Rowlet line, Litten line, Popplio line, Toucannon, Cabrawler and Crabominable, Lycancroc. Mudbray and Mudsdale, Lurantis, Salandit and Salazzle, Oranguru, Passimian, Palossand, Type: Null and Silvally, Komala, Turtonator, Mimikyu, Bruxish, Drampa, Dhelmise, Jangmo-o line Legendaries: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Mew, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-oh, Celebi, Latios and Latias, Kyogre, Rayquazza, Jirachi, Deoxys (all forms), Palkia, Regigygas, Giratina (both forms), Cresselia, Darkrai, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem (all forms), Kelvedo, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, all Tapu dieties, Solgaleo, Lunala, Necrozma, Magearma, Marshadow Ultra Beasts: Pheromosa, Xurkitree, Celestella. Guzzlord Favorite (human) characters from Pokémon (anime): Ash, Misty, Tracey, Ricthie, Cilan, Chilli, Cress, N, Virgil and Team Eevee, Bonnie and Clemont, Serena, Grant Category:Blog posts